


Conflicted

by grainipiot



Series: Omegaverse for the soul [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, tags are killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: This time, it's Yi who takes care of Yasuo





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another omegaverse, yay...  
> Sorry, I had to write this XD
> 
> thank you for reading!

_« A swordman lives in the reflection of his blade »_

 

That's what Master Yi was taught when younger. The words came back while he took care of his sword, firm hand polishing the metal till it shone like the first day. He was sitting near the window, in the sunlight.

 

He tested the sharp edge by passing his thumb, satisfied with the neat cut.

A single drop of blood, pearling on the digit, caught his attention. He was about to clean it when he heard hurried footstep.

 

The door opened when he turned to face the source of the noises, revealing the Unforgiven, trying to catch his breath.

 

Not even a second after, the door was shut and the distance between the two lovers was closed. The Wuju master felt a pang of worry at the sight of the other swordman, silent since his arrival.

Like a starved man, Yasuo reached for his mate and kneeled, hands cupping his cheek and neck to bring him into a hungry kiss. A moan but not from Yi, responding eagerly in the intimate moment.

 

He carefully put down his blade, pushing as far as he could without breaking contact. Both gasped for air before the ronin took him again for another one, exploring this sweet mouth. The latter figured out the sudden making out when Yasuo took his hand to his own crotch, making his arousal known.

 

As to confirm his suspicions, a heady scent flooded in the room, last warning of a rut.

 

« Yi. I need you. Now. » brown eyes locked on green ones, communicating his desperation for the omega.

 

Acting on his words, the ronin picked up the Wuju to the bed then lay with him, keeping close his body and rocking against him. Teeth grazed his neck, little marks of affection.

 

That wasn't the time Yi helped him through his rut and he knew that the alpha couldn't confine his instincts during it. Not that he became truly dangerous but still, he worried often for the omega well being.

 

So he flipped their position, pinning the impetious alpha under him. He sat here, licking his lips while looking down at his lover, all flushed, trembling with want. His erection barely contained by his pants, aching for attention, left a wet patch. Willingly or not, his hips bucked, seeking friction while his hands tried to grab anything of his mate.  _Lovely._

 

He loved this sight, so beautiful, the ronin conflicted to this point, fighting his own need not to harm his partner. Fondness warmed Yi's heart when he decided what was coming next.

 

He retreated a little, taking off their last clothing then leaned to stroke his manhood gently. Yasuo moaned quite loudly, spreading his thighs to leave him more room to work.

 

Taking the hint, the swordman went down on him, alternativly sucking the tip of his cock and swallowing him fully. The ronin let out a garbled noise, eyes shut and a shy hand caressing the brown locks.

 

Yi kept his pace, enjoying the reaction of his dear mate. With a hand, he maintained the other pressed on the mattress.

« Ah... st-stop ! », when the dance over the edge became too much.

 

The omega rose and straddled him again, lips reddened in a sinful way. He keened when Yasuo took his hand, licking at the previous cut on his thumb while keeping eye contact.  _Like asking permission._ He coated the other digits with saliva.

 

Yi nodded with a smile, rocking back his ass against the hard shaft then prepared himself, under the starving gaze of the alpha. Anyway, the latter rose and returned to marking his lover, neck, collarbone then he sucked a nipple, moans like a melody in his ear.

 

It was hard for the other swordman to focus on his task, 3 fingers deep inside of him. He whimpered at the loss when Yasuo stopped his ministrations, now too aroused to wait any longer. The Wuju master braced himself before sinking on his cock, crying out at the fullness. The pace was quick and efficient, all that both needed at the moment.

 

Yasuo kissed him with ardent passion, devouring him and Yi lost it. It was like burning from the inside, but in a different way than his heats. They felt each other's heart, at the same rythme.

 

Then the alpha flipped them again, pounding with a renewed force in the now quivering omega. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through his prostate, arching his back, gripping the sheets strong enough to tear it up.

 

In a last attempt for sanity before everything collapsed, Yasuo grabbed his mate's untouched cock and pumped him to climax. Hearing his lover call his name with such abandon was all he needed and he spilled in that tight heat.

 

The pressure was gone, replaced by a warm feeling, spreading to their soul. The ronin rolled on his mate's side, kissing the future bruises then their bond, a silent ask.

 

« Yes » a whisper, he felt it more than heard it.

 

So Yasuo bit him, drawing blood but it was oh so nice to feel. Then he waited, shivering at teeth over the scarred mark. Gentle bite, just enough to taste.

Their link was once again engraved in flesh.

 

« I'm yours et you're mine »

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hum, I have a tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to ask or suggest some headcanons :)


End file.
